


Jól/Yule/Christmas?

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Series: Tricks and Portals [7]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Christmas traditions, Fluff, Jol Holiday, M/M, Mentions of Loki's childhood, Norse traditions, Smut, Top Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: FrostStrange Question of the Day: How do they spend their winter holiday? Do they even celebrate the same holiday?Loki doesn't understand Christmas or the gaudy decorations but as soon as Stephen mentions decorating a tree he perks up with excitement. Together they find the perfect tree and discuss their shared holiday traditions before retiring to the sitting room for a bit of naked fun.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Tricks and Portals [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956622
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	Jól/Yule/Christmas?

Loki’s first year on Midgard, after the destruction of Asgard, was spent recreating their homeworld on a tiny island off the coast of Norway. In addition to the obvious needs of the people, food, shelter, and economic stability that allowed them to survive a capitalist world economy, there was also the matter of rewriting the entire Asgardian government. Yes, Thor was king, but the rules of Asgard would not work on Midgard, and Loki was impressed his brother was smart enough to realise that. And smart enough to appoint Loki as chief advisor and actually listen to the advice given. 

There was also the matter that Thor was still apart of the Avengers, as decimated as they were due to internal conflict that Loki had no desire to learn. Whatever their petty arguments had been, it was no consequence to New Asgard, and therefore not worth knowing. Although as serious conflicts with so-called supervillains arose, Loki conceded that the Avengers were in fact needed, and on few occasions deigned himself to help out. He would never admit it, but he did enjoy the fights and an outlet for his mischief. But when he wasn’t helping to set up a new government, and fighting villains, Loki explored and studied, wanting to know all there was to know about his new planet. But even with the vast amount of information provided by the internet, exploring Midgard on his own, and exploring Midgard with Stephen, there were still aspects of the planet he didn’t quite understand.

Like Christmas. 

From what he gleaned, it was a religious holiday, but most people used it as an excuse to have parties, cover their homes in the gaudiest of decorations, and give presents. It was all very confusing, and he wrinkled his nose at the box of decorations Stephen placed in front of him. There were wreaths covered in red glass spheres, and fairy lights and long strings of fake pine also covered in red glass spheres, and fairy lights. It was tacky. 

“Don’t look like that,” Stephen chastised, “it’s tradition and fun.” At Loki’s raised eyebrow, Stephen rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, I know. You don’t have fun.” He waved a hand, and the garlands wrapped themselves around the stair rails. Fake mistletoe suspended itself over the front entryway, and fake snow appeared on the windows. “I used to really enjoy the hospital Christmas party. It was so gaudy, and overly done, but the food was good, and most of the company was good...well some of the company was good.” He paused, remembering the suck-ups who only wanted to shake his hand and gush and amended, “okay so one person was enjoyable to talk with, but my point is, is it’s Christmas and decorations are a must. Even for sorcerers.” 

Whenever Stephen talked about his previous life, Loki couldn’t help the soft smile that appeared on his face. He knew his lover missed it, missed the accolades, the challenge, and the pats on the back from both patients and hospital staff alike. Like Loki, Stephen was an egotist, but there was scant little appreciation in being Sorcerer Supreme and keeping the world safe from magical daily threats. Most people didn’t even know it existed. So, when Stephen talked about his life as a doctor, Loki listened. “So you decorate the Sanctum because you miss the hospital?” Loki’s nose was wrinkled again in both confusion, and disgust for the assault on his visual senses. 

“Yes,” Stephen answered, then amended, “no, no not because of the hospital. I’m just saying I enjoyed the decorations and the party. I decorate because it’s fun.” He paused and looked around. The foyer didn’t hold any magical artefacts like the rest of the Sanctum did, which left a lot of negative space for whatever decoration Stephen wanted to place. “We need a tree.”

“A tree?” Loki perked up. Jól tradition always involved a tree, and Loki had fond memories of decorating as a child. Frigga would have the kitchen staff bake sugar cookies into different shapes, and when they were small boys, Thor and Loki almost always helped. Or more than likely ended up covered in flour and sugar, but it was still one of Loki’s fondest memories. The cookies would then be decorated and hung on the tree. Every year Loki had to create his own elk ornament and would spend hours making sure it was perfect. “We could go get a tree; there are many forests here.”

“It’s illegal,” Stephen explained with a shrug. “But there are tree farms we can get one.”

Loki wrinkled his nose. “Pre-cut? No, we must do it ourselves.” At the confused look from his lover, Loki explained, “when we were little, every year Fath-Odin would take us out for a tree. We would spend all day running through the forests looking for the perfect evergreen. It couldn’t be too tall or too short, not too sparse and not too fluffy.” He grinned at the memories. “We’d always fight, Thor and me. Always,” he chuckled. “He would want one that wasn’t the right shade of green, I would want one that wasn’t tall enough, and around and around we’d go until Father finally told us we had to pick one or we wouldn’t have a tree.” For once, using the word “father” didn’t freeze Loki’s veins as it used to and he continued with his story. “So we’d have to compromise. And we always did; the thought of not having a tree was reprehensible.” 

It was essential to pick out a tree and cut it down themselves. “Alright, but we can’t do it here.” 

“We have evergreens in New Asgard. I’m sure Thor won’t even notice, much less mind,” Loki stated excitedly. Without waiting for Stephen to answer, Loki teleported them to the forests. It was cold in New Asgard, much colder than New York, with a dull sky and already setting sun behind the clouds. “We don’t have much more light so we’ll have to be quick.”

For two hours, as the sun slowly set along the horizon, Loki took Stephen trudged through the forest until they found the perfect tree. It was a beautiful dark tree, with thick prickly branches and sweet-smelling pine sap. And best of all, it was the perfect height. Unlike back in Asgard when they were boys, Loki used magic to cut and clean the tree, making sure they weren’t bringing back unwanted guests with them. When finished, Stephen was shivering from cold, so Loki teleported them back and set the tree in the foyer. Decorating could wait, he needed to warm up his sorcerer. 

“Come,” he urged, holding out a hand that Stephen accepted, “you can tell me more about your Christmas tradition, and then we can decorate the tree.”

“You decorate too?” Stephen asked. His hands were cold, and there were bits of ice clinging to his beard and eyebrows. Loki reached up to brush the ice away, letting his magic spread warmth through his lover’s body. They detoured into the kitchen for hot chocolate, made with milk, of course, then settled in front of the fire for warmth. “What else do you do?”

Hot chocolate was the best drink invention Midgard could have possibly invented. It was rich and creamy and sweet and was just the right temperature to warm Loki from within without being overly stifling. Even tea wasn’t as good, and Loki really liked tea. He settled, cup in hand, and leaned into Stephen’s body; he smiled when an arm went around him. “Jól is twelve days long and consists of a lot of eating, a lot of drinking, and a lot of fighting.”

“Fighting?”

Loki grinned. “Thor still holds the record for most Jól tournaments won.” He managed to say it without scowling; some would call that growth. “People would come from all over to watch the tournaments and see warriors pummel one another—quite the spectacle. Of course, sorcerers didn’t hold the same level of reverie as physical worries,” Loki managed to say without grinding his teeth; more growth. “But I do miss it,” he whispered. Stephen’s arm pulled him closer, and he pressed a soft kiss to Loki’s temple. Loki smiled. “So what’s Christmas about?”

“We weren’t super rich growing up,” Stephen began. Loki turned slightly, so his cheek was resting on Stephen’s shoulder. “But we had enough and every year would throw a huge party. The decorations were immense. Garlands, wreaths, huge trees, and lights everywhere. My mother would spend a week cooking and cleaning and making sure everything was perfect, which it wasn’t, of course, but it added charm.” He sipped at his chocolate, pausing, lost in thought. 

“And now?” Loki asked. Stephen glanced away, a shadow falling over his face. Loki gently cupped his cheek and whispered, “you don’t have to explain anything more. We can make our own traditions.”

Stephen turned and pressed a kiss to the centre of Loki’s palm. “I loved Christmas growing up, but for a long time after my family passed on, first, my sister, then my mother, it just became a chore. Then it became a stage.” Loki’s eyes creased in confusion. “I really like people telling me I’m… as Tony Stark would say, awesome.” Loki laughed. “But after all… this,” he waved his hand to encompass everything, “I found myself walking through the city slower, looking at the window displays, watching the tourists enjoy the decorations. I even went to the fair in Columbus Circle once.” He paused. “Only once.” 

Loki laughed again and leaned up to kiss him. “Well, maybe we don’t have a huge party OR a lot of fighting. But I can think of another tradition we can start.” Loki leaned up and pressed his mouth to Stephen’s again, making the kiss slow and sweet. His tongue flicked out, tasting a hint of chocolate and cream at the corner of Stephen’s mouth; he moaned and wrapped his arms around his lover’s shoulders. “Chopping down a tree, making sugar cookies, and drinking hot chocolate.” 

Instead of answering, Stephen pulled Loki closer and bent for another kiss; Loki readily kissed back. There was something about kissing Stephen that never got old; there was always a passion and a simmering of lust just under the surface. Loki pushed up and slid onto Stephen’s lap to deepen the kiss. He rolled his hips, moaning at the hardness he could feel even through their thick layers of clothes. “Right here,” Loki breathed into his lover’s mouth. “Right here.”

“Yes,” Stephen moaned. His hands slid down Loki’s back to cup his ass and again rolled his hips up. They groaned, and a shimmer of green left them both bare. “That’s cheating,” Stephen chastised, but his soft grin was anything but upset.

“God of Chaos,” Loki quipped, “of course, it’s cheating.” He rolled his hips, smirking at the groan it pulled from his lover’s throat and slid his hands down to cup Stephen’s erection. “But it gets me closer to my goal.” He stroked, enjoying the pleasure that flashed over Stephen’s face. Giving pleasure was as fun as receiving pleasure, and Loki prided himself on being able to reduce his lover to a quivering mess with hands and mouth alone. They’d explored one another in every way possible, and thanks to Loki’s shapeshifting abilities, it was a lot to explore. 

“Loki,” Stephen moaned. Loki rewarded his breathy moans by sliding down to take the hard cock into his mouth. He loved this too. The feel of Stephen on his tongue, the hard heat of his length sliding deep into his throat made him moan; Stephen groaned from the resulting vibration. Loki sucked strongly, closing his throat around the spongy head and grinned at the whine it produced from his lover’s mouth. Ever trembling hands slid into his hair and gripped. 

Right at the brink of orgasm, just as Stephen was about to spill into Loki’s mouth, Loki pulled off and grinned at the disappointed groan. “Shh, Lover, we have all night.” He slid his hands up the firm stomach, gently caressing as Stephen came down from his high. “There you are, let it go.” Loki leaned up and kissed him again, long, slow, and deep. He stroked his hands over Stephen’s chest, and shoulders whilst Stephen’s hands slid down to cup Loki’s ass. He kneaded the cheeks, warming the flesh before a magically lubed finger probed between. Loki sighed and pushed back into it, rocking his hips to get pleasure where he wanted it. It wasn’t enough to bring them off, but still sent sparks through their bodies and they both moaned. 

Kissing Stephen was like a drug, or the best mead and Loki felt drunk. He returned to Stephen’s mouth, licking against his tongue and sucking strongly. Stephen groaned, meeting the kiss with equal passion and desperation. His fingers, sliding deep into Loki’s body, pressed and teased but didn’t give Loki what he wanted. Loki rocked, and shifted his hips, trying to get the fingers to brush over his prostate, but Stephen knew his body all too well and knew how to avoid the tiny bundle of nerves that would give Loki the best pleasure. He whimpered, pressing his face to his lover’s neck and gave himself over to the pleasure that Stephen was giving him. 

When a third finger breached his body, Loki cried out and pushed back. He whimpered, moaning over and over, “please, please, Stephen, please,” but still his lover denied him. The fingers stretched and teased and twisted, keeping Loki on the brink of pleasure but never letting him fall over the edge. 

All too soon, the fingers pulled out, and Stephen repositioned Loki who went willingly and sunk onto the hard cock waiting for him. It was longer and thicker than the fingers and pressed against Loki’s inner walls perfectly. He groaned, his head tossed back, and he started to move. Loki rocked his hips, lifting until Stephen was barely inside before slamming back down. Shaky fingers that used to hold such strength clamped onto Loki’s hips, nails digging into the creamy flesh. The pricks of pain only added to Loki’s pleasure, and he cried out again and shifted his hips. He would find that angle, the perfect angle and take his pleasure from the man below.

“Yes,” Stephen moaned. One hand slid up Loki’s back to tangle in his hair and pulled his head to the side. Immediately Stephen’s mouth latched onto the tender skin of Loki’s neck, sucking strongly. He always tried to leave a mark, even though Loki kept trying to tell him the marks never stayed for long, but still, Stephen tried. He nipped and sucked and licked at the same spot as Loki writhed on his lap. The cock was pressing against Loki’s prostate on every thrust, sending sparks through his body. “So beautiful.”

“Ngh,” was all Loki could say back as he took his pleasure from Stephen’s body. Every thrust was perfect, sending lightning through his veins. The hot suction on his neck only added to the pleasure coursing through his body. Loki loved this, the way their bodies fit together so perfectly to bring them the best pleasure. And the pleasure was so very perfect. “Stephen,” Loki breathed. He leaned in, pulling Stephen’s mouth back to his for a long, intense kiss that left them both breathless. The pleasure was building, he could feel it, just out of reach, and he started moving faster. “Stephen,” he panted again.

Together their pleasure mounted higher and higher, and together they moved faster and faster. Stephen’s hands were clamped around Loki’s hips again, and he thrust up as Loki pushed down, taking Stephen’s cock as deep as it could go. They moaned, and with one hard thrust, Loki’s orgasm crashed through him. His body tightened, clenching around the hard length inside his body as the pleasure went on and on and on. Stephen groaned under him, his hips pushing up a few more times until he too was pushed over the edge.

They continued to sit together on the couch before the warm fire crackling merrily in the hearth. Loki’s body shook with tiny tremors as he came down from his high with his face pressed to Stephen’s neck. Warm hands ran up and down his back, and Loki couldn’t help snuggling in closer even though there was a scant distance between them. A kiss to his temple roused him before to lift his head. “Merry Yule,” Stephen whispered. “We’ll make those cookies for the tree, and maybe go out and find some ornaments.”

“I’d like that,” Loki answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what kind of comment to leave? Try an emoji reaction below!
> 
> ❤️ = I couldn’t stop reading  
> 💯 = great story!  
> 🥳 = I love this  
> 🤩 = This is a great universe, I can't wait to read more


End file.
